anggota baru bajak laut topi jerami, ninja!
by YocchanSensei
Summary: memiliki member navigator, penembak, dokter, sejarawan, samurai, koki, teknisi kapal, pemusik itu hebat, punya anggota ninja ?, itu tak pernah terfikirkan sama sekali
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto Fanfiction

Writer : Masashi kishimoto

Genre : Action

Warning : player baru nih..

#Akhir pertempuran PDS4

Malam yang mencekam, angin dengan kecepatan yang cepat terus berputar layaknya angin puyuh. Dan langit yang gelap di sertai gemuruh, saat itu adalah akhir dari perang dunia shinobi. Disaat proses penyegelan kaguya hampir selesai, suatu hal fatal yang ditakuti akhirnya terjadi..

"Kaguya, Apa yang kau lakukan ?" naruto dengan was was memperkirakan apa yang akan dilakukan kaguya, karna di akhir penyegelan, kaguya nampak membuka lubang dimensi. Keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke cukup mengenaskan, dengan tubuh kelelahan dan kehabisan banyak cakra mereka pasti tidak sanggup menahan hisapan lubang dimensi tersebut.

"Kau ini pengganggu bagi jalan ku naruto, walaupun kau memiliki cakra anak ku, aku tidak akan segan," kaguya sedikit menjeda, dia memperbesar lubang dimensi tersebut, agar jangkauan nya cukup luas dan tidak bisa memberikan kesempatan bagi naruto dan sasuke untuk lolos.

"kalian akan masuk kedalam sebuah dimensi, ini bukan lah dimensi buatan, dimensi kali ini adalah dimensi yang memiliki kehidupan didalamnya. Dan kemungkin kau bisa kembali kesini adalah 0%. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bahagia, **setelah semua ini!**." Lanjut kaguya.

Perlahan kaguya menjadi pusat gravitasi, bebatuan terangkat dengan cepat kepadanya. Penanda jika segel telah aktif dan Kaguya akan terkurung selamanya. "kalau aku tidak bisa membunuh mu maka aku harus menyingkirkan mu **NARUTOO!** " teriak kaguya di sela sela bebatuan yang akhirnya tertutup dengan rapih, hingga menjadi bulat indah seperti bulan.

'sasuke, dia harus selamat' dalam fikiran naruto "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau melakukan ini KAGUYA?..!" balas naruto dengan ketegasannya itu. Namun suaranya tidak tersampai dikarenakan kaguya yang telah tersegel.

Lubang hitam perlahan muncul, pertanda portal yang dibuat kaguya akan sukses menghisap Naruto dan Sasuke.

Cyuuuut

Jarak lubang dimensi antara sasuke dan naruto memang berbeda, singkatnya lubang dimensi lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Sasuke berada 15 meter di belakang naruto

'kurama, aku butuh sedikit cakra untuk membuat klon, kau masih punya ?', ' **tidak masalah, Aku sudah bermeditasi sebentar. Kurasa ini cukup untuk membuat mu lolos dari hisapan itu'** percakapan ini terjadi di mindset naruto, hanya naruto lah yang bisa berbicara dengan kurama atau bisa di sebut Kyubi.

'Tajuu kage bushin no Jutsu.. ' Naruto mulai menciptakan 4 klon dirinya, 2 klon segera berada di tempat sasuke. keduanya menarik sasuke dengan kuat kearah yang berlawanan dari lubang dimensi tsb. Klon nya terjatuh kedalam lubang dimensi, "Boft boft" bunyi klon tersebut.

2 klon lagi berada di di tempat naruto ingin melakukan hal yang sama, hampir saja naruto berhasil lolos namun kuat nya daya tarik dari lubang dimensi tsb dan juga jarak yang terlampau jauh membuat naruto dan klon nya terhisap kembali kedalam lubang dimensi tsb.

"KAKASHI SENSEIII, SAKURAAACHAAN , JAGA DIRI KALIAN BAIK BAIKKKK, JAGA KONOHA UNTUK KUUU.. TENANG SAJAAA , AKUU AKAANN BAIIK BAAAIIKKK SAJJAAA" kalimat teriakan tersebut diakhiri dengan senyuman nya yang menandakan dia akan baik baik saja dan jangan khawatirkan dirinya

Bersamaan dengan itu lubang dimensi pun tertutup.

Kakashi dan sakura.

Sakura dengan sigap membantu sasuke , namun kali ini dia sangat mengkhawatirkan satu teman nya yang malah masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi itu .

"Naruto… " perlahan air matapun meluncur keluar .

"sensei bagaimana ini ?, apakah kita bisa menyelamatkan naruto memakai kamui mu"

Sementara kakashi hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya. Dia sangat tahu situasi ini, dengan kamui nya mungkin saja bisa. Namun semua itu memerlukan cakra yang melimpah, dengan hanya cakra dirinya dan sakura semua ini tidak akan cukup, perlu jubah cakra naruto yang bisa mensuplai cakra.

"NARUTOOO, TERIMAA KASIIHH, JASA JASA MUUU TIDAK BISA DILUPAAKKAANN OLEEH SIAPAAPUN DI DUNIAA INII TERIMA KASIH NARUTOOOO" butiran butiran air mata terjatuh, dia gagal lagi, gagal melindungi orang orang yang berharga baginya.

'aku gagal lagi rin!, maafkan aku naruto…. , maafkan aku sensei, aku tidak bisa menjalan kan amanat mu dengan baik, aku tidak bisa melindungi anak mu senseiii..' kakashi terjatuh bertekuk lutut, ini semua bukan lah keinginannya, mengapa Kami sama begitu jahat.

naruto place

"selamat tinggal konoha, aku mencitai kalian. Sasuke, aku titip konoha padamu"

*Bhzzz (lubang hitam)

#Dressrosa

Setelah kemenangan luffy di dressrosa dan terbentuknya aliansi, luffy atau mugiwara dan kru dan juga law melanjutkan petualangan mereka. Mereka sedang berlayar ke pulau zou.

"Usopp, lihat itu, orang itu mengambang !"

Usopp yang sedari tadi dibohongi luffy menjadi emosi. "oe luffy, jangan bohong pada ku lagi.. Bakayaro !, "

"Tidak, aku tidak berohong, lihat orang itu, dia membutuhkan kita, ayok kita tolong dia"

-+skip time dua hari kemudian+-

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjaganya.. dasar kapten gila, hanya karna aku tertidur saat diserang badai kemarin, dia seenak jidatnya menyiramiku"

Dengan kesal zoro meletakan 3 pedangnya dan duduk sembari menjaga orang yang 2 hari lalu mengambang di laut. "sebenarnya siapa pemuda ini, sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatnya di dressrosa.. " Sambil mengambil pedang, zoro kembali duduk dalam diam. Sampai dia bosan dan melihat sekeliling kamar itu, berjalan menuju meja yang tepat 3 meter dihadapannya, dan berakhir dengan meja yang sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"siapa kau ?"suara pelan yang keluar bersamaan dengan pisau kecil yang entah kenapa sudah ada di lehernya. Terlihat leher zoro mengeluarkan sedikit darah, dan 5 detik kemudian..

^boftt

Zoro yang melihat itu menyadari sesuatu, pemuda yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya ternyata hanya kloningan, dan yang asli saat ini berada tepat dibelakangnya dengan keadaan yang sangat strategis untuk membunuh dirinya, ini pertama kali nya ada orang yang berhasil membuatnya skakmat bahkan sebelum dia memulai apapun. Ini membuat dirinya menyadari, pemuda didepan nya ini sangatlah berbahaya.

Luka bekas pertaruangan melawan madara dan kaguya memang masih membekas, Naruto semakin lincah dalam mengambil keputusan.

'orang ini ..'

"aku tidak bisa memberitahumu dengan keadaan seperti ini. "ucap zoro, zoro tau dia bisa saja terbunuh jika salah mengambil langkah, tapi bukan berarti dia harus takut bukan, " aku tidak peduli jika sebelumnya kau memiliki masalah dengan orang lain, tapi aku dan teman teman ku yang menolong mu kemarin, jadi jauhkan senjatamu"

Naruto tidak melihat adanya aura negative dari pemuda di depannya, ini membuat nya menjadi merasa bersalah.. "oh maaf kan aku, aku hanya sedikit waspada.. " hanya itu yang terdengar sebelum naruto menyimpan kunai nya. "jadi sebenarnya aku berada dimana ?"

"itu semua akan dijelaskan nanti, sekarang kau lebih baik ikut aku!."

_skip_

"hmm jadi kau naruto.., seorang ninja yang sedang berada di medan perang dan tidak tau mengapa berada disini yah." memang benar, naruto tidak mungkin mengatakan jika dia berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, karna akan menimbulkan masalah yang besar nanti, dia harus bisa mengumpulkan informasi informasi dari dimensi ini terlebih dahulu.

"ya begitulah.. "

"hahahaha, kupikir apa , Hey naruto, jadilah anggotaku .." suara cempreng khas kapten dari mugiwara kaizoku.

"boleh aja"

5 s

4 s

3 s

2 s

1 s

BLETAKK

"oee luffy, kenapa kau asal memasukan dia menjadi bagian anggota kita , hah ?" usop lagi lagi kesal dengan keputusan asal asalan dari luffy.

"iya luffy, usopp benar, jangan asal memasukan anggota lagi, "

"bagaimana pendapat mu zoro ?, " tunjuk luffy

"luffy dia ini berbahaya tau, kau tadi dengar cerita ku saat aku kau paksa menjaga dia, kau ingatkan, kapten gila ?"

"hey kapten bakayaro, kenapa kau asal masukan anggota lagi sih, apa lagi orang itu tidak SUPEERR seperti aku" ucap franky dengan pose super nya

"tidak masalah bagiku, orang ini tidak terlihat berbahaya, paling dia kannibal" ucap robin

"Robin, kenapa kau selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ku merinding seperti ini" balas usopp

"mugiwara !, orang ini baru kita kenal, ini akan menghambat misi aliansi dan juga perjalanan kita, bisa saja dia malah menjadi beban dan malah berkhianat." Jelas law protes, "benar sekali" dan didukung franky.

"lagi pula apa yang membuat mu tertarik padanya luffy ?" tanya zoro.

"yaa, insting ?"

#gubrak

"tidak semua nya bisa diputuskan lewat insting MU!, kapten gilaaa/mugiwaraa!" serempak usopp zoro dan law

"baiklah karna nami sanji dan chopper pasti setuju, maka dengan ini –"

"fuckk,, kau pikir mereka akan setuju dengan ini, kapten tidak berguna !, " "mereka akan setuju usopp tenang saja" "TIDAK MUNGKIN", "MUNGKIN" pertengkaran 2 anggota kru ini pun terpecahkan.

" **Room** " seluruh kapal sudah tertutupi oleh ruangan transparan ke merahan, "sambles" terlihat lah sebuah hati yang berada dalam sebuah kubus.. yang dipegang oleh law .

"ini adalah hatinya, yang artinya dia akan aman, selama berada disini"

"baiklah sudah diputuskan.. naruto, kau bagian dari anggota, dan sekarangg…" disengaja di perlambat luffy..

"MULAI PESTANYAAAAA!~~~~"

TBC

Maaf kan saya yang tidak pernah update eps 2, sejatinya saya tidak mengikuti alur cerita oneipiece, maka dari itu saya harus merepair fic ini, maaf jika terlalu lama untuk aktif..

Karna saya sibuk, tapi jika saya sedang senggang, saya memanfaatkan hal itu untuk bermalas malasan. Maafkan Author yang tidak berpengalaman ini.

Ini fic perbaikan, mudah mudah minggu depan eps 2 akan saya rilis dan menjadi menarik.

Yocchan sensei.. out!


	2. Chapter 2

A Naruto Fanfiction

Writer : Masashi kishimoto

Genre : Action

Warning : player baru nih..

#Esok pagi

Bajak laut topi jerami, sehabis mengalahkan doflaminggo, mereka berencana ke pulau Zou, namun saat dalam perjalanan, mereka menemukan seorang ninja yang tidak sadarkan diri mengambang di laut. Akhir nya mereka menyelamatkan orang itu, namun luffy yang insting nya tinggi malah mengajak sang ninja menjadi anggota nya. Mereka pergi kepulau zou bermodalkan kartu vivre, dari anggota law.

Cerita pun dimulai

Saat ini naruto sedang diserbu monster karet dengan mata berbinar binar, yang sejatinya adalah kapten kapal ini. Dia sedang terpojok oleh pertanyaan "tunjukan jurus ninja kerenmuu, " "keluarkan ninjutsu mu!" ,"dan juga keluarkan pisau kecilmu ninjaaa!"

"seorang ninja itu, dilarang menunjukan kemampuan nya kepada orang lain, jangan paksa aku untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti itu" balas naruto dengan datar.

"jadi fakta itu benar ada nya yah, jika seorang ninja adalah pembunuh yang bersembunyi?" wanita yang bisa dikatakan cukup cantik dikapal ini mulai berbicara, pesta kemarin bersamaan dengan perkenalan. Itu membuat naruto mengerti bahwa sebagian dari kru ini sedang tidak berada dikapal, sejatinya ada dua wanita yang menjadi kru bajak laut topi jerami di kapal ini, seorang arkeolog yang bernama robin, dan seorang navigator yang bernama nami, sisanya adalah pria.

"ya, itu benar, namun nanti mungkin aku akan menunjukan yang perlu kutunjukan saja, mungkin aku akan menangkap ikan untuk dimakan" balas naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh robin.

Cukup banyak informasi yang naruto ketahui saat berpesta kemarin, keadaan didunia ini dan dunia nya tidak beda jauh, selalu ada peperangan. Peperangan yang menunjukan siapa yang terkuat. Ada juga informasi mengenai kekuatan buah iblis, berbagai macam buah iblis yaitu :Paramecia, Zoan, dan Logia. Dengan yang terakhir merupakan buah yang paling langka.

Paramecia merupakan jenis Buah Iblis yang paling umum ditemukan, walaupun tetap langka. Jenis buah yang satu ini memiliki kemampuan yang paling beragam, ada yang bisa mengubah tubuh menjadi karet, memisahkan anggota tubuh, membuat badan jadi licin, bahkan jadi memiliki kemampuan untuk menggerakan benda atau mengubah orang menjadi mainan. Seperti kapten di kapal ini luffy, dia memakan buah iblis yang bernama gomu gomu no mi, memungkin kan tubuh nya menjadi seperti karet

Buah Iblis tipe Zoan memungkinkan pemakannya berubah menjadi hewan, atau campuran manusia-setengah-hewan bahkan gabungan dari dua hewan yang berbeda. Tidak hanya hewan-hewan biasa, tetapi juga makhluk purbakala seperti dinosaurus atau monster dari cerita-cerita mitologi. Dikatakan buah Zoan yang bisa mengubah orang jadi hewan mitologi lebih langka daripada Logia. Bajak laut topi jerami juga mempunyai kru yang memakan buah ini, yaitu chopper.

Logia adalah Buah Iblis yang paling sulit ditemukan, dan memungkinkan pemakannya berubah jadi suatu zat atau elemen. Misalnya jadi elemen padat seperti pasir, zat cair seperti sirup, zat berupa gas seperti asap, bahkan plasma atau energi seperti api; dan mendapatkan kemampuan yang dimiliki zat tersebut (Logia tipe petir/listrik bisa melintasi objek-objek). Hal ini tentunya membuat mereka menjadi sangat kuat karena tidak bisa dengan mudah disentuh dengan serangan biasa.

Namun kekuatan instant selalu mempunyai kelemahan yang besar. Contoh nya saja kehilangan kemampuan untuk berenang, batu laut juga merupakan kelemahan buah iblis.

penjelasan nya.

"luffy lihat vivre card ini, menunjuk kearah sana" ucap law, dengan arah pandangan yang lurus seperti arah vivre card tsb. Law bukan lah kru mugiwara, mereka hanyalah aliansi yang menginginkan tujuan tertentu.

"kau benar, itu artinya kru mu ada disekitar sana kan ?" balas luffy.

"tapi kabut ini tebal sekali yah?"

"begitulah. Konon dikatakan tempat ini banyak kabut tebal yang mempersulit bajak laut untuk berlabuh." Ucap law

"TORAOO.. KAUUU…. " teriak luffy , sambil menunjuk .

"apa ?"

suara luffy cukup mengalihkan pandangan semua orang, dan memang hal mengejutkan terjadi di depan mereka. Sebuah gajah yang sangat besar berjalan dengan lambat dan di antara kaki gajah tersebut ada sebuah kapal, yap. Itu adalah sunny go yang pertanda jika name sanji copper dan Caesar berlabuh disana.

"ITUUU KAN GAJJJAAHH !" ucap luffy dan usopp

"ya, zou adalah sebuah pulau yang berlokasi tepat di atas seekor gajah, persis seperti namanya" balas law

"eehh, gajah itu hidup dong ?" tanya usopp

"ya, tidak bisa dibilang pulau juga sih, makanya log pose tidak bereaksi dengan tempat itu", "dan juga aku pertama kalinya kesini "

Naruto tau jika makhluk yang sebesar ini, sudah pasti sangat kuat, karna memang sudah seperti itu systemnya, bahkan dimanapun juga, yang terbesar adalah yang terkuat.

"Aku meskipun belum pernah kesini, tapi aku pernah menemukan hewan yang sama besar nya dengan ini ." jelas naruto.

"benarkah ?, hewan seperti apa itu naruto ?" balas robin

"ya, hewan itu berekor 10, dan sangat kuatt, aku yakin kalian tidak akan mau menemuinya"

"wah nampaknya hewan itu menarik yah, hahahaha" keluar lagi cengiran lebar khas sang kapten mugiwara no luffy.

"teman teman, bukannya ini saat yang tepat untuk putar arah dan pulang?."

"jangan begitu usopp. Hilangkan sifat pengecut mu itu dasar !." zoro dengan kesal menanggapi ocehan penakut si usopp

Sementara ada dua orang yang sejak tadi hanya diam memerhatikan, mereka adalah teman teman luffy dan krunya yang perihal keikut sertaan mereka adalah mencari momonosuke dan satu ninja di tempat tersebut

"wah jadi seperti ini yah zou, semoga momonosuke baik baik saja" ucap kinemon

"kudengar disana ada suku yang membenci manusia" sahut kanjuro

Tak lama lagi, tepat nya 100 meter lagi mereka akan sampai.. seorang ketua bajak laut alias law berbicara pada pemilik kapal ini.

"Bartolomeo, siapkan bekal untuk ku "

"kenapa aku harus menyiapkan itu untuk mu ?" protes bartolomeo.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan bekal kru topi jerami ?"

"TEMAN TEMAN, SIAPKAN BEKAL UNTUK PARA PAHLAWAN KITA !, LUFFY DAN YANG LAINN!" teriak bartolomeo kepada para anak buahnya, ya inilah bartolomeo, seorang bajak laut yang sangat mengidolakan bajak laut topi jerami. Sejak kejadian pemenggalan kepala luffy yang dilakukan buggy di logue town, membuat barolomeo menjadi fans berat luffy. Bahkan dia rela mengantarkan kru topi jerami untuk sampai di pulau zou.

Tak lama kemudia mereka tepat sampai di samping kapal sunny go yang sedang berlabuh. Luffy penasaran, dia mengecek sendiri kondisi teman teman di kapal nya . ternyata nami sanji copper dan Caesar tidak disana, mereka benar benar sudah berada di atas gajah raksaksa ini.

Bangun lah **ryunosuke !**

sambil membuat segel tangan kanjuro mengeluarkan kemampuannya.

"apa itu ular" tanya luffy .

"tidak jika dilihat dari manapun itu adalah belut berkaki ? " timpal naruto

"kupikir itu cacing" ah perkataan usopp membuat semua kru terjengkang .

Naga itu pun bangkit dari gambar nya, itu adalah keahlian dari kanjurou, dia bisa menghidupkan semua gambar yang dia lukis. Termasuk naga abstrak ini.

"jadi itu kaki yah ?, kau ini bisa menggambar tidak ?" sambil emosi usopp teriak teriak.

"tunggu dulu, jangan bilang naga ini akan memanjat ?" sambung usopp. Sejak tadi dia berfikir bahwa gambar yang melengkung tidak jelas itu adalah sayap, tapi ternyata itu adalah kaki.

"sayang nya aku tidak bisa berkata tidak untuk itu ." balas kanjuro.

"yosh, MINNA, ayo kita berangkattt !" teriak luffy

"ay" balas semua kru.

#di punggung gajah

 **TBC**

Untuk teman teman atau para readers, saya juga mengharap kan partisipasi kalian dalam pembuatan fic ini. Saya hanyalah author baru yang masih cupu.

Tidak berbelit belit, saya hanya mengharapkan kritik yang dapat membuat fic ini lebih baik.

Kalau boleh juga ide ide dari kalian juga sangat membantu. Saya akan berusaha menerjemahkan ide kalian dalam karya fiksi saya.

Pendapat kalian juga sangat saya butuh kan .

Dan juga dukungan kalian, agar bisa membuat saya semangat untuk menyelesaikan fiksi ini

Sekali lagi maafkan author ini.

Saya hanya ingin menepati janji saya yang update chap 2 minggu ini, tapi saya tidak memikirkan bahwa teman teman atau para readers yang membaca fic dengan words dibawah 1500.

Gomen ne minna san, semoga saya bisa mengupdate lagi minggu depan dihari yang sama, untuk chapter 3 dan juga semoga saya bisa mengerjakan nya dengan baik dan jelas.

Dan juga semoga words nya bisa sampai 2000 lebih.

Sekian dari saya.

Yocchan sensei .. out!


End file.
